Electronic communications devices such as smartphones, tablets and laptops have become pervasive in society and most users own several such devices. Peer-to-peer (P2P) networking and so-called wireless personal area networks (WPANs or PANs) may be established between devices using various wireless connectivity capabilities such as Bluetooth™, Wireless USB, ZigBee, or other technologies, etc. While such WPANs or P2P networks enable device connectivity, they do not address the issue of seamlessly accessing content on several devices. For example, a user may access content on a smartphone using an Internet browser. If the user owns a laptop, the user may at some time want to switch to using the laptop, or some other convenient device, to access the same content, that is, by switching over from one device to another. Although the user may access the same content on a laptop, the user must proceed through several steps in order to do so. That is, the user must login to the laptop, access a browser application, enter an address for the content into the browser and possibly scroll to a point in a video or document, or some other content, to resume access at the same point access was terminated on the smartphone device. If content is downloaded directly to a given device. The user is somewhat limited in being able to access the content unless the user has physical access to the given device that stores the desired content.